<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Two | Umbrella Academy AU by bloodyblackrabbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287414">Take Two | Umbrella Academy AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyblackrabbit/pseuds/bloodyblackrabbit'>bloodyblackrabbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, diego and patch is cute change my mind, mainly focused on Vanya and Natália</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyblackrabbit/pseuds/bloodyblackrabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>an AU in which Number Five takes his siblings back to the year 1980 in an attempt to prevent the 2019 apocalypse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diego Hargreeves &amp; Eudora Patch, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Vanya Hargreeves &amp; Leonard Peabody (mentioned), Vanya Hargreeves &amp; OC, Vanya Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take Two | Umbrella Academy AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>vanya goes to her safe space after passing out from the shock of releasing too much of her energy at once. she awakens in a totally new place, alongside a totally unexpected companion who seems thrilled that she survived.</p><p>in other words; vanya gets dunked on by realizing someone still cares about her!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Buried in the depths of every human being’s heart, there is a place where all is still.<br/>
            Whether this place of respite is guarded behind a cold front or left open for all to see, it exists deep inside of all of us, a calm, nurturing area where one’s guard can be let down and the soul can be soothed. Doubtlessly, it takes many forms— a face that brings with it happiness and safety, the memory of a loved one’s gentle embrace— but it exists all the same, if one would simply stop and look for it.<br/>
            For Vanya Hargreeves, this sacred retreat was a place composed of music.<br/>
            In this singular room, she could feel so many emotions she’d never known in the waking world. She could feel... safe. Wanted. Needed. Like she didn’t have to apologize for even breathing in the vicinity of her siblings or father. Here, in this tiny, pure-white place of peace, she could exist without pain or fear, cared for and adored by all those around her.<br/>
            No more secrets. No more lies. No more sitting alone at the table.<br/>
            A feeling of security and happiness coursed through her, swelling along with the sound of the music as she gently drew her bow across the strings of her violin, a small, warm smile resting daintily on her lips. The only other object besides her beloved instrument in the room was the singular studio chair she was perched on; the only other people her siblings, sitting in an arc before her throne, all of them gazing up at her adoringly. Not a one of them looked bored or dissatisfied with her playing as they so often had in reality. Here, in her mind’s eye, they were simply happy to spend time with her. Recognition and affection was all she had ever wanted from them.<br/>
            But it was not to last.<br/>
            The moment she opened her eyes to return the loving looks her siblings were giving her, the fragile peace in the room began to crack. The faces of the people around her began to warp and distort, their smiles twisting into wicked grins, their eyes seeming to glow as their bodies became impossibly huge, trapping her in a ring of sneering, mocking faces that blocked out everything else from sight. For just a moment, for a single instant that barely lasted a heartbeat, Vanya paused in her playing, her fearful gaze fixed on the slowly rotating ring of faces around her.<br/>
            That was her first mistake, for in that brief beat of silence, the faces had begun to speak.<br/>
           “<i>You made me live a waking nightmare for 40 years,</i>” came the scathing voice of Five. “<i>Everyone and everything I ever cared about died because of</i> you.”<br/>
           “I’m sorry,” Vanya whispered, feeling tears start to prick her eyes as she spoke. Her voice was weak, intimidated, and if Five heard her, he gave no indication of it. The ring of faces rotated like the barrel of a handgun, the next bullet coming at her in the form of Diego’s trademark scowl.<br/>
           “<i>Gonna be kind of hard to write a sequel if all your little fans are dead, huh?</i>”<br/>
           “Stop it.” She felt a lump rise in her throat, and her chest tightened painfully, the words of her brothers closing around her like a vice grip. But the only response to her plea was another turn of the ring.<br/>
           “<i>You’re dangerous, Vanya</i>,” Luther’s face growled. “<i>You tried to kill Allison. How do we know you won’t come for us all?</i>”<br/>
           “It was an <i>accident!</i> I didn’t mean—“<br/>
            The wheel spun once more, this time landing on a leering Klaus.<br/>
           “<i>Y’know, we were doing just fine until</i> you <i>showed up. Dad, Pogo, Mom... maybe they’d all still be here if you hadn’t come back.</i>”<br/>
            Another spin. Another face. Another phrase that cut her to the core.<br/>
           “<i>I didn’t want</i> your <i>ugly face to be the last thing I saw. Some sister you are, leaving me for dead like that.</i>”<br/>
           “Stop it,” Vanya whispered again, the words coming out in a breathless gasp.<br/>
           “<i>Stop?</i>” All her siblings seemed to be talking at once now, their voices mixing and mingling into a single high, disapproving note as their ever-scowling faces loomed over her. “<i>Like how you stopped when you almost killed us all? How you stopped when you brought the whole mansion to the ground? How you stopped when you killed the only person who could ever love you?</i>”<br/>
            The circle of faces was spinning around her like a twisted carousel, ever-echoing with awful, spiteful remarks.<br/>
           “<i>You’re worthless.</i>”<br/>
           “<i>You’re pathetic.</i>”<br/>
           “<i>Why do you even try? You’ll never be good enough.</i>”<br/>
           “<i>You should just die. You’d be doing us all a favor.</i>”<br/>
           “<i>Worthless.</i>”<br/>
            “<i>Pathetic</i>.”<br/>
            “<i>Loser</i>.”<br/>
            “<i><b>Ordinary.</b></i>”<br/>
           “STOP IT!”<br/>
            The words exploded out of her in a sudden burst of rage and frustration that she’d been trying to keep in check since the taunting had started. Normally, she could pride herself on being able to conceal and keep in check whatever strong emotion was bubbling under her calm exterior, but there were times when she simply couldn’t take it anymore. Certain boundaries had been crossed, and it pushed the emotion out of her like an arrow let loose from a crossbow.<br/>
            But words and rage were hardly the only things coming off of her.<br/>
            As she spoke, she had sliced her arm through the air in front of her, a sharp, sweeping gesture that looked as though she were warding off an invisible enemy with a sword. A dazzling white light enveloped her arm as it moved, flying off of her body and into the faces of her siblings, slicing through their skin and bone like they were made of paper. It was like she had taken a butcher’s knife to each of their faces, cutting them almost perfectly in half like so many pigs in a line. One by one, their eyes rolled back, and the top halves of their heads fell backward, hitting the ground with a resounding <i>THUD</i> that shook the entire room to its core. The smell of fresh blood began to creep into Vanya’s nostrils as the red liquid oozed out of the heads, pooling on the floor and crawling ever-closer to her position in the middle of it all.<br/>
            <i>Monster. Murderer. Villain.</i><br/>
            As the blood bubbled and trickled toward her feet, she could almost hear it echoing the scornful remarks of her siblings.<br/>
            <i>Worthless. Pathetic. Ordinary.</i><br/>
            She closed her eyes, taking in deep, shrill breaths.<br/>
            <i>Thud. Thud. Thud.</i><br/>
            That was all of them, then. They’d all fallen down.<br/>
            <i>Thud. Squelch. Squiiiiiiiiirsh.</i><br/>
            So why was the room still shaking?<br/>
            <i>Thud. Squelch. Thud.</i><br/>
            Her head was pounding...<br/>
            And... there was something else, too. Something under the noise of all the thudding.<br/>
           “<i>...nya...</i>”<br/>
            A voice?<br/>
            “<i>Va... nya...</i>”<br/>
            Yes. A voice. A voice so agonizingly familiar that it made her want to scream.<br/>
            “<i>Vanya...</i>”<br/>
            She’d heard it before. But where?<br/>
           “Vanya!”<br/>
            She jerked her head back, eyes flying open with a start.<br/>
            She wasn’t at home. She wasn’t in her room. The faces of her siblings were gone. She was laying on the ground, cold, weak, confused— and there was someone standing over her with a look of panic on their face.<br/>
            Her eyes flickered up to see who it was, and she damn near choked on her own gasp of surprise.<br/>
            She understood now why that voice had seemed so familiar before.<br/>
            Sitting above her, looking both terrified and excited all at once, was none other than Allison Hargreeves.<br/>
            And this one seemed genuinely ecstatic to see her sister alive.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>